


Sinuessa en Pistrina

by Gaia_bing



Series: First times and everything else [2]
Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Cake, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are the owners of the struggling "Sinuessa", their dream bakery. See as a hot July night changes everything for their business as well as their own struggling relationship. A slash story. Contains some sexy times. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinuessa en Pistrina

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Sinuessa en Pistrina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900540) by [Lefteye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefteye/pseuds/Lefteye)



> Hey guys! I'm here with yet another Agron/Nasir fanfic. This takes place in a bakery and I know that a fanfic where Nasir works in a bakery already exists, so for mine I put the both of the guys as owners of the bakery. Just a warning, this story contains some smut and apologies in advance if it sucks, it's my first time writing something this um, "descriptive". Hope you guys like it anyways. :)

"Well boys, I got some bad news to tell you. I've been looking at the numbers from the last few months and things aren't going very well. You have been making some good cut-costing decisions, but things aren't selling like they once did. Now as your accountant, I'm not going to give up on this project that easily but I have to warn you, we really need to climb back up that slippery-slope and soon. And as your friend I gotta to say: you guys have to revive the magic you had before. When you guys began, things were selling around here like hotcakes and I do mean literally. Now it seems like things just don't gel together like they used to and I really wanna see this place brighten up again, I really do. I believe in this place just as much as you guys, but you gotta do something and quick or things are just going to keep getting worse and worse."  
  
This had been the stern warning Spartacus, the accountant of the struggling bakery called _Sinuessa_ had given to its owners and head bakers, Agron and Nasir, in their weekly business meeting.  
  
This place had been their baby, ever since they had first met in culinary school six years earlier. Both of them had wanted to work in the cooking world ever since they had been young and had found to be one the many things that they shared in common. It was that passion for creating yummy-looking cakes and delightful breads that had also sparked the passion between the two of them and with time, they had begun to date. By the time they had finished their degree, they had already moved in together and with the money they had collected through years of working small jobs here and there, they had discovered that if they brought their individual amount together, they had enough to set out for their dream, which was to open their own bakery. They had gotten a good price by buying an old run-down restaurant and with the help of Agron's brother Duro who was a handyman, they had renovated the place from the ground up and had turned the upstairs into their home. After a whole year worth of renovations, business planning and hiring hiring and hiring, Agron and Nasir finally opened their dream bakery four years into their relationship. The first year had been a thriving year for _Sinuessa_. As with every new product being offered to the public, people were swarming each and every day trying the different pastries that were presented to them. But soon, problems began to appear as much in the business than in Agron and Nasir's relationship.  
  
You see, Agron and Nasir had two completely different kind of personalities and that reflected in the way that they worked. Nasir was a perfectionist, always taking his time painstakingly measuring ingredients to get just the right amount so that the different recipes wouldn't be botched and he always followed what was written in the cooking books to the letter, never leaving room for improvisation. Agron was just the total opposite. He loved creating things from scratch and often replaced a certain ingredient with another one on the spot, without thinking if it would mess up the results. He was a goof and always joking around unlike Nasir who was always serious when it came time to work, but unlike the other man who was agile and precise at what he was doing, Agron was clumsy and his head-in-the-clouds attitude often made him forget things like needed amounts of certain things and important ingredients for different recipes. And when that sort of thing happened, Nasir was always there, getting on his case and arguing with him about work ethics and which technique was the better one and days at the bakery often ended with yelling matches and slammed doors. And the stress of their work transported itself at home, where they wouldn't have time for one another because they were so busy and when they would find the time, all they could talk about was in fact their work. So it was safe to say that their love-life had also taken a backseat to their business-life.  
  
That July day had been particularly hot and business hadn't been really good for the bakery. Agron had spent all day working at the front of the store serving the different customers while Nasir was working in the kitchen in the back on a brand new chocolate mousse cake recipe he had read in a cook book he had just bought. Not wanting to bother one other in their respective works and not wanting to end the day in yet another fight, Agron and Nasir hadn't talked to one another at all throughout the day, trying to avoid to see and think about the other and concentrate on their tasks at hand as much as they could. They rarely worked together these days and one would always work in the front, while the other would work in the back and vice-versa, so that they could avoid one another as much as they could and not cause another argument between the two of them.  
  
When night came, Agron had just finished serving the last costumer of the day and decided to close-up the shop. He went into the small bathroom and changed into his favorite overalls, not bothering to put a shirt underneath since it was so hot outside. Taking a mop and a bucket of hot water to the front of the store, Agron started to clean the floor while whistling a bit off-key one of his favorite pop songs. He had just gotten rid of a particular resistant stain when he heard some noises from the kitchen area. Curious about what might be happening in there, Agron picked up his mop and his bucket and opened the door to the back of the bakery. It was with surprise that he found Nasir still working in the kitchen this late at night and not already home like he usually was.  
  
Nasir seemed as shocked to see him as he was to see the other because he dropped his measuring spoon and walked over to Agron.  
  
"Hey, what are you still doing here? I thought you were already upstairs." Nasir said, looking questioningly at Agron.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Agron replied, setting his cleaning stuff down on the floor.  
  
"Well, I wanted to finish this recipe tonight, so we could put it on the menu tomorrow morning. How about you?" Nasir asked, taking his chef hat off his head.  
  
"You know, just wanted to clean-up a bit, things got a bit unruly in the front today. Somebody dropped a four-tiers cake on the floor and there was custard everywhere."   
  
Nasir couldn't help himself and chuckled a bit at Agron's story. Agron found himself smiling back at Nasir and for the first time in a long time, he thought to himself that Nasir was really cute when he smiled, which wasn't very often these days. What he didn't know was that while looking at him, Nasir was thinking the exact same thing about Agron but didn't say anything out loud, afraid of how the other might react.  
  
He coughed up a bit, trying to get his distracting thoughts out of his head and looked back at the cook book that laid upon the kitchen counter nearby.  
  
"Oh, listen, I forgot to get some eggs from the fridge, I'll be right back. Don't touch anything, okay?" Nasir warned Agron with a stern look on his face, making his way to another door that gave way to the walk-in refrigerator.  
  
"Sure, sure. Won't touch a thing, as usual." Agron mumbled, annoyed that Nasir was on his case as usual.  
  
As Nasir disappeared inside the fridge, Agron couldn't help himself and looked at the recipe Nasir was working on. It looked very tasty, he wondered if they could make different variants of this particular cake, what with different kind of chocolate mousse and all...  
  
Agron was so lost into his thoughts that he didn't hear Nasir make his way back into the kitchen and getting closer to him. As he set down the carton of milk on a table near the counter, he put his hand on Agron's shoulder.  
  
The next few seconds seemed to last an eternity for both Agron and Nasir. In a fright from Nasir's unexpected touch, Agron jumped up and away from the kitchen counter and felt his back hit a set of shelves that were just next to said counter. He couldn't help but bear witness as an opened-can of cinnamon that was sitting near the edge of one of the shelves dropped down and spilled all of its contents right into the mixing bowl, the very same one that had Nasir's chocolate mousse cake recipe inside of it.  
  
"My mousse!" Nasir yelled in fright as he ran over to the bowl and saw the remnants of the accident. "I can't believe you, Agron! I worked all day to get things just right for that recipe and you went ahead and just ruined everything!" he added with a devastated look on his face. Agron couldn't have felt more sorry than he did at that moment. He just wanted to turn back the clock and undo everything, but he knew he couldn't no matter how much he wished it. Once again his clumsiness had ruined everything. He stared at Nasir with a look of sorrow in his features.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Nasir. Is there anything I can do?" Agron asked, looking on as Nasir tried to take the cinnamon out of the batter, but to no avail.  
  
"No, you can't do anything." Nasir sighed. "I'm just going to have to start the recipe from scratch tomorrow morning. I can't do anything with this crap, help me put it in the trash." Nasir asked, ready to throw the mix in the garbage.  
  
"Alright, just bring the garbage can, I'll get the batter." Agron said, picking up the bowl as Nasir went to get the huge can from outside. As he picked up the cake mix, some of it fell a bit on his hand. Having nothing to clean himself with and seeing no harm in tasting it, Agron bent down and licked at his fingers and what he tasted was...good. The spicy taste of the cinnamon somehow mixed very well with the chocolate from the mousse and mixed in with the rest of the ingredients, it tasted heavenly.  
  
"Agron! What are you doing?" Nasir enquired, as he looked on with the garbage can lid in his hand, while Agron was licking at his hands making loud "Hmm!" sounds.  
  
"Hey! Nasir! Come here, you gotta taste this! This is really good!" Agron replied with a grin, gesturing him to come over.  
  
Apprehensively but not being able to deny Agron anything with those puppy dog eyes, Nasir set down the garbage can and went over to the counter. Agron smiled at him and gave him a plastic spoon and Nasir took it and gave the seemingly-ruined mix a go.  
  
"Hmmm...hmm." Nasir said while testing the mix on his tongue. "This is actually... good."  
  
"I know, right?" Agron asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't believe I didn't think of putting cinnamon in there." Nasir looked at Agron. "It might have been accidentally, but you made this cake mix even better than it was supposed to be." Agron smiled at him, proud of himself that for once his gauchness had somehow helped Nasir in his work. Nasir smiled back, looked at the cake batter and said: "Maybe this is salvageable after all. Give me a minute." He took a pan nearby and put the cake mix in it. He then put the pan in the oven and timed it for sixty minutes. "Here, now we got an hour before it's ready. What do you say I help you clean up?"  
  
"Sure, lead the way." Agron responded, smiling sweetly at Nasir as the other man picked up the broom and went with him at the front of the store to help tidy up the rest of the floor. The hour that followed went by quickly, with the two men doing efficient cleaning work together, laughing and talking like they hadn't done in a very long time, before the stress of their business and their everyday lives got the best of them. For once in a long while, they didn't feel like they had the weight of the world on their shoulders, they could just be together and enjoy the other's company.  
  
As they re-entered the kitchen area, laughing uproariously at something their sous-chef Crixus had done that day, they heard the ding of the oven. Excited about the results, Nasir grabbed one of the oven mitten, opened the oven door and got the cake pan out. It smelled absolutely delicious. Both Agron and Nasir got slices of the cake and tasted it. They were in pure gastronomical heaven.  
  
"Now, what should we decorate this baby with?" Agron asked, getting cans of different sauces from the huge fridge.  
  
"Hm, I don't know." Nasir responded, thinking it over. "How about some whipped cream?"  
  
"Really?" Agron sounded disappointed by that suggestion. "I was thinking more of a chocolate fondant on this thing." He added, picking up a can with said topping in it.  
  
"Are you just saying that to get into an argument with me?" Nasir couldn't help but ask with a smirk.  
  
Agron hesitated, then admitted smirking back: "So what if I do?" He then started to say: "But really Nasir, it would be so much better with chocolate than the same old boring whipped cream you always use. See, if you could just give it a-"  
  
Agron didn't finish his sentence as he was hit in the face with a handful of flour, courtesy of one devious-looking Nasir.  
  
"Did you just do that?" Agron asked with mock-malice in his voice.  
  
"It wasn't me." Nasir said non-chalently. "It ain't my fault you're so clumsy that somehow you got flour on your face, even though it's all the way over here. Really Agron, you should go see a doctor about this. It really is starting to get worse and wor-" Nasir couldn't finish his own sentence when he felt the slimy feeling of a dripping egg on the top of his head, thanks to a devilish-looking Agron. Nasir squinted his eyes. "Ooh, this is war now." he said laughing, picking up a can of powdered sugar while Agron prepared himself, picking up even more eggs.  
  
And so for the next half-hour or so, the two professional chefs turned into first-graders and the kitchen turned into their playground. Sugar, fondant of different kinds and even more flour and eggs were thrown around and their bodies became an experiment of their own having so much ingredients thrown on them. And the kitchen looked even worse, if it could be believed.  
  
Soon, a cackling Agron had tackled a shrieking Nasir on the kitchen floor, rolling around making them even more dirtier with everything that had landed on said floor. They laughed like a couple of kids having the time of their lives and they ended up with Agron rolling on top of Nasir, with the former holding a bottle of honey ready to attack while the latter was holding a can of said whipped-cream in retaliation. They stared at each other for a while with a grin on their faces. But soon, the mood between them changed as they continued to stare at one another and they slowly put their weapons of choice down on the floor next to them, their eyes never leaving each other.  
  
To Agron's eyes, with his hair wild and free from the tight ponytail he always worn, and his face covered in a mess of food with a wide smile on his face, Nasir had never looked so beautiful. Even more sexy than when he would be hard at work, trying to get things just right and perfect, a side of Nasir that Agron had always loved, even though it had brought countless arguments between the two men. But right now, looking as care-free as Agron ever saw him, Nasir had never been more attractive.  
  
To Nasir, with a twinkle in his eyes and the happiest smile he had even seen him wear, Agron had never looked sexier than at that moment. Even though half of his face was whitened in a mix of flour and sugar and his hair looked like it needed a good wash, he still looked like the goofy roman god Nasir had fallen deeply in love with all those years ago. Even though he often nagged Agron about his clumsiness and his care-free side, he loved that the other man was so different from him. They really did complement one another as much with their looks than with their personalities. It was like they had been made to make a team, two halves that needed to find one another to make a beautiful whole.  
  
Agron's smile turned soft and loving as he continued to stare into Nasir's eyes underneath him and as he reached out and ran the palm of his hand against Nasir's stubbly cheek, the other man's expression transformed into the same as his and he laced his fingers through Agron's, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. As he reopened them, he looked at Agron with a look of pure desire, as if the other man was the only thing important in his world. And Agron felt the same as ran his index finger over Nasir's soft lips.  
  
Nasir asked softly: "Agron? I..." he couldn't finish his sentence, too entranced by Agron's emerald eyes and soft touch. He couldn't help himself and took the finger that was running over his lips and softly kissed it. He took it into his mouth and licked it almost obscenely, making Agron's desire for him grow even higher. Agron couldn't take it anymore and like two magnets destined to always connect together no matter what, Agron leant down just as Nasir was leaning upwards and their lips joined in a sweet kiss. Nasir took the opportunity and rolled himself and Agron around on the floor one more time so that he was now on top of the other man and the kiss turned more passionate. Soon a wild make out session followed, with tongues battling and teeth clicking together. Their hands roamed everywhere they could reach, with Agron's getting lost into Nasir's lush hair while the other man ran his fingers over and over Agron's sides and strong back. As both men sat up, their lips separated but they still held each other close, chests heaving from lack of air.  
  
"I've never tasted anything so delicious." Agron said, looking into Nasir dark eyes, smiling tenderly.  
  
"Me neither." Nasir replied and they both knew they weren't talking about the cake from earlier. Taking Agron's face in his hands, Nasir brought the other man's lips back to his.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Agron mumbled between kisses.  
  
Nasir leant back, a bit stunned at the question. "What do you think I want to do?" he asked huskily, grinding his hips over Agron, showing his true desires to the other man and also stealing a moan out of him.  
  
Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir's lithe form and brought him close to his own body. He smiled. "Really? Now? Here? In this mess?" Agron said while looking around the wreck they had made out of the kitchen.  
  
Nasir stared deeply into Agron's green eyes and smiled back at him, "Do I look like I care if there's a mess or not?" he said leaning over and pecking the other man's lips softly. He whispered hotly: "I've never wanted anything more than this, than you, right here, right now. Do you?" He raked his nails over Agron's chest, making the other man's eyes grow even darker with lust than before if that was even possible.  
  
"You know damn well that I do." Agron replied hotly, bringing Nasir's mouth back to his. The make out session resumed, hands beginning to get more bold and were now roaming under clothes. Wrapping his strong arms against the smaller man, Agron suddenly stood up from his position on the floor, taking Nasir along with him. He set the other man back on the floor and soon it was Nasir that took control of the situation. He feverishly took the suspenders off Agron's broad shoulders and leaning the other man against the kitchen counter, he attacked Agron's muscled chest with kisses and bites, leaving the other man writhing and helpless.  
  
Agron couldn't help himself when Nasir's mouth traveled upwards from his collarbone to his neck and he turned Nasir around so that he was the one against the counter and he took his turn going to town on Nasir, removing his chef jacket and white t-shirt underneath. He then traveled down a moaning Nasir's body until he was licking his belly-button. He then stopped and looked up tenderly at Nasir, who ran his hands in Agron's hair with the same look on his own face, giving the go-ahead to continue. Agron then hooked his fingers into the belt loop of Nasir's tight jeans and removed then, along with his boxers. He then stood up, giving his lover a searing kiss as the other man removed the rest of his overalls down his long legs.  
  
Soon, they were both standing, naked in each other's arms, running their hands everywhere they could and never stopping kissing. Agron palmed his hands over Nasir's butt and raised the other man up and set him against the kitchen countertop. He then grabbed a bottle of oil nearby and with a biting kiss on Nasir's neck and a whimper from the other man, he prepared them both for what was to come. Agron then walked over to stand between Nasir's legs, who wrapped them around the other man's waist and putting their foreheads against one another, he entered Nasir in one swift motion.  
  
Both men stopped moving all of sudden and held their breaths, the both of them afraid to come just by the sensations they were now feeling. It had been so long since they had done this, at least this passionate. Sometimes they would have quickies (which mostly consisted of hand jobs and sometimes quick blowjobs) before work or during breaks and they never really had the time to enjoy one another. But most of the time, they just didn't have the time nor the energy to actually have sex, both too busy or too tired to spend that kind of time together. Heck, the last time they actually had time to just enjoy being together like this must have been way back in college, when the stress of work and only twenty-four hours in a day didn't affect them so much. They had missed the sensation of being connected that way more then they could ever admit. This felt more real, more raw and more satisfying then any quickies or dates with their own right hands could ever feel.  
  
Raking his nails over Nasir's thighs, Agron began to slowly move, the sensations within him almost overbearing. Nasir tightened his arms around the other man and met him thrusts for thrusts, laying his head against his lover's shoulder and peppering his neck with soft kisses.  
  
Soon the rhythm started to quicken and Agron was about to finish what he had started when suddenly Nasir pushed his hands against his chest, making the other man stop moving with confusion in his eyes. Nasir reassured his lover with a smile and a quick kiss before hopping off the kitchen counter and turning around, bracing his hands against the marble surface. Realizing Nasir's intentions, Agron quickly got behind Nasir and linking their fingers together, he resumed the rhythm he had set just a moment ago. Wanting to give Nasir just as much pleasure than he was going through at that moment, Agron moved their linked hands onto Nasir's manhood and together, they set the same rhythm than Agron's thrusts. They were now both in pure ecstasy and in perfect synchronicity from the front as well as from behind and after a minute or two, they both came in loud cries, Agron burying his head in Nasir's neck, giving him soft kisses there and when Nasir's legs finally gave from under him and he sank back down on the floor, he took Agron with him.  
  
Neither men said anything for quite a while, trying to catch their breaths from their earlier act of passion and also just enjoying holding each other close. Agron was the first to break the comfortable silence between them when after dropping a soft kiss on the top of Nasir's head, he whispered with a laugh: "Wow."  
  
Nasir laughed back: "Yeah, that was... wow."  
  
Agron tightened his arms around the smaller man. "It's been a while since it's been that wild, hasn't it?" he inquired, leaning his head against the base of the kitchen counter.  
  
Nasir leaned his head against the taller man's chest and sighed. "Yeah, it has been a while. I actually thought I'd never feel anything like this again."  
  
Agron looked at Nasir. "You did?" he inquired with questioning eyes.  
  
Nasir sighed with shame written all over his face: "Yeah, I did. I thought the fire between us was gone. I thought with work and the bakery and everything and that we didn't had time for just us anymore, we just didn't spark like we used to, you know? I thought that it was my fault, with all my nagging and all my negativity with how everything was going, that you just didn't enjoy being with me in any way anymore. That you even had..." he paused when tears appeared in his eyes that Agron quickly dried off with his fingers. "I thought you'd stopped loving me and that you were willing to work with me just to make the bakery work." Nasir finished, looking up at Agron and being shocked to find the other man also in tears.  
  
Leaning his head against the other man's and closing his eyes, Agron started to confess: "I though I was the only one who thought that. I know I can make you crazy sometimes with how I work and how I act but I promise you Nasir, I will do everything in my power to change and  become more like you. You're so hard-working, so precise, so perfect..."  
  
Now it was Agron's turn to be shushed by Nasir's finger on his lips. The other man looked up at him in shock and said: "Change? Why would I want you to change? And become like me on top of it? You and I both know that I'm far from perfect. I'm always complaining about your work and always on your case no matter what you do and I shouldn't, I know that. I'm the one who should try to be more like you, so care-free and smiling all the time. I'm the one who's inferior to you, we both know that."  
  
"No please, don't say that." Agron interrupted. "You're not inferior to me, you could never be. You're so sweet." he added, placing a soft kiss on Nasir's forehead.  
  
"And you're so patient." Nasir added, his smile returning, dropping a kiss of his own on the top of Agron's head.  
  
"And you're so smart." Agron continued, this time kissing Nasir's nose.  
  
"And you're so much fun to be around with." Nasir replied, replicating Agron's previous action.  
  
Agron's face grew serious for a moment and he whispered: "And you're so sexy and I'm so sorry about everything." he concluded, this time kissing Nasir's mouth.  
  
"And you're the most handsome man I've ever met and I love you so much." Nasir whispered back at him, kissing Agron on the lips a bit while longer.  
  
Agron smiled and putting his hand under Nasir's chin, he brought the other man's face back to his. "I love you too. God help me if I ever stop." he whispered as he slowly leant in and closed his eyes. Nasir smiled back at him and closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a soft and slow kiss.  
  
Unlike before, when the lust between the two had made them wild and hurried in their actions, this time it felt like they had all the time in the world. The confessions between the two of them had opened up their hearts to one another and their love resurfaced and replaced the lust that was there beforehand. They kissed slowly and lazily, caressing instead and stroking, the fire between them now a sweet-feeling amber.  
  
Soon enough, Agron had Nasir pinned underneath him once again on the surface of the kitchen floor. Breaking their tender kiss and looking around, Agron spotted the bottle of honey that he had used in their previous food-fight. With a wicked smirk, he grabbed said bottle and held it above Nasir's face.  
  
The other man looked at him with a bit of apprehension on his face. "Agron? What do you think you're going to do with that?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Agron smiled and answered Nasir's question when he poured a bit of honey on his index finger and smeared it over Nasir's lips. He then bent down and with his tongue, he licked the liquid off Nasir's mouth, sharing some with the other man along the way.  
  
Leaning back up and licking his lips, Agron smirked once again. "Hmm, that was tasty." he said, proud of himself.  
  
Nasir smiled back at him and said: "It sure was. But I can think of one thing even sweeter than this."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Agron asked with questioning eyes and the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"This." Nasir answered, surprising Agron with a previously-used bottle of his own, the one containing whipped-cream, which he then smeared on Agron's lips. He leant up his head and in turn, licked the whipped-cream off Agron's mouth just like the other man had done to him. Their tongues collided and they both tasted a sweet mix of honey, cream and something that tasted just like the both of them.  
  
As their lips parted, both smirked at one another. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nasir asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I think I am." replied Agron with the same wicked look on his face.  
  
And so, for the next hour or so, Agron and Nasir made some experiments, this time not on kitchen counters and in cake pans, but on one another. They both took their turn pouring honey and whipped-cream on different parts of their bodies and licking it off, even sharing some in sweet and sticky kisses along the way. They each made their way down one another's bodies in that way and when they each were in front of one another's manhood, they both dropped their respective bottles and brought each other off "au naturel", because to them nothing in this world was sweeter than the taste of the other without the aid of anything else.  
  
After lapping on each other for a while, they each got back up and looked at one other. Feeling more in love than ever before, their hands somehow found their way to one another and Agron was the first to move and brought their interlocked fingers over his lips. He then kissed the back of Nasir's hand and placed it upon his heart, smiling sweetly at the other man. Nasir smiled back at him and brought their joined hands over to his side and did the same. Without speaking and feeling his love and desire for Agron get reawaken, Nasir crawled over to the other man and sat on his lap. He threaded his fingers through Agron's soft spiky hair, making the other man make a purring sound. With both hands, Agron slowly ran his fingers up Nagron's sweaty back until they were at his shoulders and feeling his own desires reignited, he kissed Nasir once more. Already slick from all the food-licking and sex from before, neither men needed preparations this time around and in one swift motion, Nasir once again felt Agron slide inside of him. Tightening his arms around the other man's shoulders and never leaving his lips, Nasir set up a slow and deep rhythm between them this time around. All that needed to be said between them that night had been said and now only their actions told the other how they felt. Their sighs and moans were enough for the both of them to know what was happening and what needed to done to give and receive even more pleasure than before. They couldn't tell you how much time they stayed in that position this time around, maybe for a couple of minutes or for long hours, wrapped tightly in each other's arms engaged in a slow and loving dance, never leaving their eyes off one another, like the world outside didn't exist and all they needed was right there, in their arms.  
  
They were woken up the next morning by a foot pressing in their side and a loud booming voice.  
  
 _"Wakey, wakey!"_  
  
It was Spartacus, who had come in the backdoor to check on the both of them after not hearing from neither them since the night before and when he saw the mess that was now the kitchen as he entered, he thought for sure someone had broken in and wrecked the place. But when he saw Agron and Nasir, both laying together asleep in the middle of the kitchen floor with only an apron covering the both of them, he had a sneaky suspicion about what had transpired the night before.  
  
And as the couple got up (and asking Spartacus to please turn around so they could get dressed) and they explain what their new business plan was: which was they blend their work methods together and work as a team instead of working separately, Spartacus couldn't have been more thrilled. Maybe _Sinuessa_ , with the team of Aron and Nair more united than ever before, was going to bloom after all.  
  
And it did. One year after the night that changed everything, it was with twin smiles on their faces and twin rings on their fingers that Agron and Nasir proudly opened their second bakery, _Capua_. Then a third one would come a couple of years later called _Vesuvius_. And it was with a new understanding that they needed to be a team rather than two separate people with two different ways to do things that Nasir and Agron achieved all their dreams and they succeeded as much in the business world than in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a kudos or a comment and tell me what you thought of this story. Thanks! :D


End file.
